Aprendendo a te amar
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: Itachi é noivo de Hinata,mas os dois nunca conversaram.Uma visita numa tarde livre,mudará isso? Deixem reviews,onegai!


:Aprendendo a te amar!:

_Resumo:Eles estão com um casamento marcado mais nem se conhecem,eles superam isso se conhecendo em uma tarde._

O clã Hyuga decidiu a um tempo que Hinata iria se casar com Itachi do clã Uchiha.E era isso que ela faria,e ele também já que futuramente eles assumiriam o controle dos clãs.Mas tinha um pórem,Hinata via muito pouco seu noivo,porque ele era ANBU e nunca tinha tempo.E foi numa tarde como as outras que ele tinha um tempo,ela foi visita-ló de surpresa.

--''--

Entrou na sala,ele estava sentado com uma camiseta e uma calça cinzas com o símbolo do clã Uchiha na camiseta;nas costas.As ataduras nas pernas,e sem bandana,os cabelos no habitual rabo de cavalo.Ela com seu casaco,cabelos longos azulados,e sua calça roxa;a bandana no pescoço.Ela deu duas batidas na porta,e recebeu um entre,e assim fez entrou,se sentou de frente para ele na mesa,cheia de papéis.

Itachi.:Oi!Hoje não é dia de visitas tenho trabalho!

Hinata.:Oi!Ita . . . chi- . . .kun e . . . u s. . .ei,m . . .as . . . é qu . . . e e . . . u que . . . ria t . . .e v . . . er j. . . á que vo . . .cê . . . é m . . . eu no . . .ivo! -falou isso batendo as pontas dos dedos,umas nas outras.Itachi nem a olhou,ela estava corada.

Itachi.:Bom,me diz uma coisa se nós continuarmos assim não dá,é melhor não nos casarmos!

Hinata.:Co . . .mo a . . .ssi . . . m?

Itachi olhou para ela.

Itachi.:Eu não sei nada de você,e sei que você não sabe nada de mim!

Hinata.:O . . . q . . ue você quer saber?

Itachi.:O que você gosta de fazer,por enquanto!

Hinata.:Eu gosto de dar umas voltas pela vila,e ir a um jardim aqui perto!

Itachi.:Começamos bem,e agora eu te digo gosto de ficar em silêncio,e também ouvir a chuva cair lá fora.

Hinata.:E . . .u nã . . . o te . . . con . . . hec . . o,e . . .m na . . .da v . . .oc . . .ê t . . .em ra . . .zão! -ela abaixa a cabeça.

Itachi.:Ahn,bom vamos ir nesse seu lugar preferido!Lá continuamos a conversa!

Hinata.:Hai!

Ele se levantou,e os dois foram a pé e em silêncio no lugar que era um jardim com vários tipos de flores e somente com uma árvore.Ela se sentou em baixo da árvore e ele também.

Itachi.:Aqui é bonito!

Hinata.: . . .

Itachi.:Você gosta de alguém da vila,Hinata?

Hinata.:E . . . u go . . . st . . .o s . . im d . . . e u . . . ma pe . . . s . . .so . . . a. . . .

Itachi.:Quem é?

Hinata corou,parecendo um pimentão.

Itachi.:Não precisa dizer se não quiser!

Hinata.:É vo . . .cê I . . .ta . . . ch . . .i! -falou tão rápido que quase que ele não escutou.

Itachi.:Eu! O/.\O

Hinata.:É,é v . . . oc . . . ê e . . . s . . . e v . . . oc . . . ê n . . .ão g . . .ost . . . ar de m . . . im eu vo . . . u en . . . ten . . .d . . er!

Itachi.:Se acalme!

Hinata.:Hai!

Itachi se sentou ao lado dela.

Hinata.:I . . .ta . . . ch . . .i-ku . . .n p . . . or f . . .av . . .or me res . . . .po . . . nda,de q . . .uem vo . . .cê go . . sta?

Itachi.:Ah,já que eu vou ter que dizer eu digo!

Hinata.: . . .

Itachi se aproxima da orelha dela e sussura.

Itachi.:De você,boba!

Hinata desmaia.

Itachi.:Hinata!

Ela acordou depois de vinte minutos.

Itachi.:Você está bem?

Hinata o abraça.

Hinata.:Estou!

Itachi.:Eu falei que se não conversassemos não ia dar certo!

Hinata.:Eu te amo Itachi!

Itachi.:Eu também!

Ela se separa dele,um pouco corada.Mas antes de tudo ele a beija,timidamente.Depois que se separam,os dois ficam abraçados se olhando.

Hinata.:Itachi,você ia mesmo cancelar o casamento?

Itachi.:Não mais não ia casar sem saber se você gostava mesmo de mim!

Hinata.:Esse acordo foi bom!

Itachi.:Concordo!

Hinata.: . . .

Itachi.:Hinata,me desculpe pelas vezes que não estive quando você vinha me vistar!

Hinata.:Lógico,que eu te desculpo!

Itachi.:A um tempo aprendi a te amar!

Hinata.:Desde que eu te conheco gosto de você!

Itachi.:Hinata você tinha medo de me contar?

Hinata.:Vergonha!

Itachi.:Bom,nosso casamento está marcado para daqui a seis meses,enquanto isso nos conhecemos melhor!

Hinata.:Hai!

Itachi.:Vamos tomar um sorvete?

Hinata.:Vamos,qual seu sabor preferido?

Itachi.:O meu creme com calda de chocolate!E o seu?

Hinata.:Flocos!

Os dois se levantaram e foram até a sorveteria de braços dados,cada um tomou seu sorvete.Depois Itachi levou ela até a mansão Hyuga e a deixou indo para sua casa.

Hinata pensava:"Passei três anos gostando dele,para não falar nada e agora eu sei que ele também me ama!É muita felicidade!"

Itachi pensava:"Me descobri a seis meses gostando dela,e agora ela me corresponde,mal posso esperar pelo nosso casamento!"

Os dois se casaram,seis meses depois.Hinata foi morar no clã Uchiha,depois de três anos eles tiveram um menininho.

E até hoje são muito felizes.

OWARI!

--

Produção:

Eu.:Fiz uma one-shot aleluia!

Deidara.:Para quem se fez isso,sei que você não é fã de ItaxHina,un?

Eu.:Fiz para minha irmã,e pronto!

Gaara.:Ficou legal!

Sasori chega derepente.

Eu.:Sasori?

Sasori.:Vim dar um oi!

Eu.:Ahn.

Sasori,Deidara e Gaara gritam.:DEIXEM REVIEWS!!É UM CASO DE NECESSIDADE!!


End file.
